Daniel Rand (Earth-616)
oft mistaken for Iron Man; impersonated Daredevil, Spider-Man | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Luke Cage in the , CEO of , ; formerly , partner of Power Man (Vic Alvarez), , , (while brainwashed), , (as Daredevil), , , , | Relatives = Thomas Duncan (maternal grandfather); Lord Tuan (adopted paternal grandfather, deceased); Lady Ming (adopted paternal grandmother, deceased); Yu-Ti (aka August Personage in Jade; adopted uncle); Wendell Rand-K'ai (father, deceased); Heather Duncan Rand (aka Silver Dragon; mother, deceased); Miranda Rand-K'ai (aka Death Sting; half-sister); Danielle Cage (god-daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thunder Dojo, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly K'un-Lun | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = "Heart of the Dragon" insignia on chest that resembles a dragon | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, co-owner of Rand-Meachum, Inc., dojo instructor; former bodyguard, private investigator, research assistant, warrior | Education = High School Equivalent of K'un-Lun | Origin = Daniel Rand defeated the "undying" dragon Shou-Lao, gaining the power of Iron Fist from its molten heart. | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed, possibly K'un-Lun or New York City, New York | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gil Kane; Bill Everett | First = Marvel Premiere #15 | HistoryText = Early Life Daniel Rand was the son of businessman Wendell Rand, who had once lived in the fabled city of K'un-Lun, which exists in another dimensional realm. Wendell Rand-K'ai, as he was known there was the adopted son and heir of Lord Tuan, who ruled K'un-Lun in the guise of Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade. However, Wendell was driven from K'un-Lun by his brother, Nu-An, who not only wanted to rule K'un-Lun himself, but who was Wendell's rival for the love of a woman named Shakirah. It was Wendell that Shakirah chose, and she bore him a daughter, Miranda. Wendell found refuge on Earth and became a successful businessman in the United States. In his absence, Tuan died and Wendell's brother succeeded him as Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade. Wendell married a woman named Heather, who bore him a son, Daniel. Wendell sought to return to K'un-Lun, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When Daniel was nine, his father traveled to Tibet along with Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K'un-Lun. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Though Meachum offered to help Heather Rand and her son, they spurned him. Attempting to make it back to camp on their own, Heather and her son spied a long suspension bridge as a pack of wolves attacked. Heather tried to hold them off long enough for her son to get to safety and was killed in the effort. Soon thereafter, denizens of K'un-Lun found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer. Rand's training under Lei Kung was rigorous. At age sixteen Rand earned the Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of the vipers, vanquished four foes in the ritualistic Challenge of the Many, and defeated Shu-Hu, a mechanical being whose name means "Lightning". Rand diligently conditioned his hands by thrusting them into tubs of hot sand, then gravel, and finally rock. Iron Fist At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Killing the serpent, Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. Declining to stay in K'un-Lun eternally, Rand returned to America when the nexus reopened in order to take vengeance on Meachum for his father's death. While recovering from severe frostbite in the Himalayas, Meachum learned of Rand's training at K'un-Lun, and returned to America as an invalid to await Rand. Clad in the ceremonial garb of Iron Fist, Rand finally confronted Meachum but took pity on the invalid and spared him. Minutes later, however, a mysterious ninja murdered Meachum. Blamed for the murder by Meachum's daughter Joy, Iron Fist undertook the mission of finding the ninja and clearing his own name. Eventually Iron Fist succeeded in both tasks. During the same time, he accompanied a woman named Jade to Feng-Tu, K'un-Lun's afterlife, where he met his mother, who had taken on the name Silver Dragon and been enslaved by the sorcerer Dhasha Khan. While in Feng-Tu, he was killed by the Bowman so he could fight Khan as a spirit. After defeating him, Rand was restored to life by Jade. Heroes For Hire Iron Fist was befriended by Professor Lee Wing and his daughter Colleen, a private investigator. When she was kidnapped by Master Khan, he and Colleen's partner Misty Knight tracked leads about her whereabouts to England, where Iron Fist clashed with Radion and Scimitar. He finally discovered Colleen in Khan's fortress in Halwan, where she attacked him under the influence of Angar the Screamer. Iron Fist managed to free her from the mental control by using his powers to bridge their minds. Together, they managed to defeat Angar and Khan, but not before Danny learned the truth about his adopted uncle Nu-An: that he had driven his father from K'un-Lun and that he was responsible for his mother's death. Iron Fist was then framed for the supposed death of Bill Hao by his brother, the crime-lord Chaka Khan. With the help of Misty Knight and Colleen Wing, he managed to clear his name and defeat Chaka. Eventually Daniel Rand became the lover of Misty Knight. At the request of her friend Blackbyrd, he teamed up with Shang-Chi, Jack of Hearts and White Tiger to take down the Corporation. Although Harold Meachum's daughter Joy and his brother Ward long mistakenly sought vengeance on Iron Fist for Harold's death, Daniel finally made peace with Joy Meachum. Daniel claimed his inheritance as a full partner in Rand-Meachum, Inc., thus becoming a millionaire. However, Rand allowed Joy Meachum to manage the business. His activities as Iron Fist had led him to become a crime fighter, and eventually he chose to devote his time to acting as the partner of Luke Cage, alias Power Man, in their firm Heroes for Hire, Inc. Through this firm Cage and Rand accepted jobs as special bodyguards or detectives. One day Iron Fist used his superhuman healing power to try to cure a young boy named Bobby Wright of his terminal disease. The disease was a side effect of the exposure to radiation that enabled Wright to transform himself into an adult superhuman being who called himself Captain Hero. Iron Fist went into a trance outside Wright's hospital room in an attempt to rest after the effort of trying to heal him. In another attempt to help Wright, duplicates of Kree "Nega-Bands" were placed on his wrists. As a result Wright suffered intense pain. Transforming into Captain Hero, he struck Iron Fist repeatedly, desperately trying to bring him out of his trance. Misjudging his superhuman strength, Captain Hero instead seemingly killed Iron Fist before disappearing himself. During a return visit to K'un-Lun, however, Rand was exposed to deadly radiation and was diagnosed with cancer. Almost immediately after, he was kidnapped by the H'ylthri, ancient alien enemies of K'un-Lun who planned an invasion of Earth. A plant-matter clone of Rand briefly took his place in the real world, unknown to his friends. When the clone was killed during a particular mission, Luke Cage was blamed for the murder. Cage was soon exonerated, but their hero-for-hire business was effectively dismantled. Some time after this, the alien Super-Skrull duplicated Rand's likeness, fully assuming his identity in order to use the Rand Corporation and gain economic control of the Antarctic paradise known as the Savage Land. This conflicted with the plans of another company, Oracle Inc., owned by Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner. Namor, Namorita, and Misty Knight confronted Super-Skrull, who, his plans ruined, abandoned Rand's identity and fled. The assembled heroes set out on a search for the real Danny Rand, eventually freeing him from the H'ylthri with the help of Namor and the sorcerer Dr. Strange. Rand had found himself cured of his cancer due to his chi meditations when in stasis with the H'ylthri. Following the seeming deaths of most of Earth's heroes at the hands of the sentient psionic menace known as Onslaught, the duo decided to expand the membership of Heroes for Hire. The agency merged with Oracle Inc. - the corporation owned by Prince Namor, the Atlantean Sub-Mariner - to protect the world from danger, for a price. The original Human Torch, Jim Hammond, lined up the jobs; Iron Fist acted as field commander. The team rarely collected its fee, however, and eventually disbanded when Namor saw fit to diffuse Oracle Inc. Hoping to share the wisdom of his other-dimensional homeworld with humanity, Iron Fist initiated a summoning spell to call K'un-Lun to Earth. Tied to his heartbeat, the kingdom eventually would materialize - merging with whatever city he occupied at the time. But Junzo Muto, teenage leader of the secret cult of martial artists called the Hand, forcibly seized the power of the Iron Fist prior to K'un-L’un's arrival. He then drew the hero to Japan so the kingdom would materialize in the midst of modern-day Tokyo. Aided by the feral X-Man known as Wolverine and a number of the planet's mightiest heroes, Iron Fist put down Junzo's plan and halted the amalgamation of the two cities. However, he was unable to reclaim the power of the Iron Fist. Later, one of Iron Fist's and the Black Panther's enemies, Nightshade, resurrected the Black Dragon in hopes to control it against the Black Panther. She set the dragon on a mission to capture Panther's U.S. State Department handler, Everett K. Ross. However, the Black Dragon had plans of his own. Instead of capturing Ross, he switched bodies with Ross, for his own purposes. When this was discovered by the Black Panther, the Panther set out to destroy the Dragon's eggs. Not wishing to engage the Panther directly, the Dragon confronted Iron First, restoring the power of his iron fist by using a small favor borrowed from the Dragon's gods and creating an imbalance in his psyche that would brainwash Iron First into fighting the Panther. By a narrow margin, the Panther was able to render him unconscious, which helped restore him to his right mind. The Dragon battled both heroes directly and was ultimately defeated. Iron Fist continued to work with Luke Cage. The two investigated a virus attack on the Rand Corporation, leading to a confrontation with the BAD Girls, Cable, and Deadpool. New Avengers and Daredevil Iron Fist is a legacy power, and that to date there have been sixty-six Iron Fists. The existence of Orson Randall, the previous Iron Fist, has also been revealed, and the two are mysteriously able to share the power of the Iron Fist. Randall is also teaching Danny how to use his powers in different ways than how he has previously. Rand disguised himself as Daredevil to convince the media and the public that Matt Murdock was not the masked vigilante. Rand believed that he had been hired to pose as Daredevil by Foggy Nelson. In reality Nelson had faked being murdered and was in witness protection. He opposed to the Superhuman Registration Act, and joined Captain America while still pretending to be Daredevil. While posing as Daredevil, Rand was apprehended by Pro-Registration forces, calling Tony Stark 'Judas' and giving him a silver dollar. He was later freed from the Negative Zone Prison, joining Captain America's team for the final battle with Iron Man's forces. After the final battle, Rand returned to his role as Iron Fist and joined the underground New Avengers alongside fellow former Hero for Hire Luke Cage. In World War Hulk, he, alongside his teammates Echo and Ronin, tried to protect Rick Jones from Elloe and Hiroim of the Hulk's Warbound. They were briefly defeated and imprisoned. During the Secret Invasion, Iron Fist, along with the reunited Avengers and a myriad of other heroes, took a final stand against the Skrulls in an all out battle in New York City. Thunderbolts Later, as Danny attended a meeting concerning Rand Corp's. crumbling state, he was ambushed by Norman Osborn and the Thunderbolts. After a short lived battle, Danny was defeated, drugged and kidnapped. He found himself somewhere in the Thunderbolts base being brainwashed by Ghost and the Iron Patriot to be a member of the Thunderbolts. Osborn used new technology to brainwash Danny, using mentally-induced simulations in which Rand would kill nearly all the New Avengers but couldn't bring himself to kill Luke Cage. Ghost suggested completely mind-wiping Rand, but Osborn did not want him to lose his skills so he forced Danny to undergo a dangerous procedure where his mind was further tampered with. Iron Fist assisted in capturing Luke Cage, who later escaped thanks to the Ghost's tampering. Iron Fist attacked Luke (who had been assisted in his escape by Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady), whom he had previously swallowed), and Danny made it appear that he had killed Cage, allowing the two to escape by surprise. Danny's chi, as well as profound statements made by Luke Cage, repaired his warped mind. Immortal Weapons Davos powers were restored by the Crane Mother and started working with Hydra and planned to stop Rand-Meachum Inc.'s Randrapid train to build a tunnel through the K'un-Lun mountains. Davos found Randall in Bangkok. He escaped to New York and sent agents disguised as N.Y.P.D. to pick him up from the airport, but Randall determined the truth and broke free. Davos sent another group after Danny and Orson. Davos then attacked Danny and Orson at the Rand Building. However during the fight Orson gave his Chi to Danny increasing his powers against Davos. But Lei-Kung and Yu-Ti arrived to them that it was time for the Tournament of the Heavenly Cities. At the Heart of Heaven, the Immortal Weapons are the champions of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. The warriors consisted of the Prince of Orphans, Fat Cobra, Bride of Nine Spiders, Tiger's Beautiful Daughter and Dog Brother #1 Each would face each other in various arenas. Davos revealed that he now was known as the Steel Phoenix. He joined the other Immortal Weapons on the defense of the cities from Hydra. Working together they easily defeated the invading forces. Later, after saving the Celestial Cities from a Hydra plot to destroy them, he came to New York to fight against Ch'i-Lin, a mystic beast that kills the Iron Fist on his 33rd birthday and uses his heart to gain access to the dragon's egg, which he attempts to consume at the Rand Corporation, and looked into Xaos learning he was descended from the Lightning Lords of Nepal. They helped Iron Fist against Zhou Cheng, the host of Ch'i-Lin. At Cheng's penthouse apartment they find a partial map to the Eighth City. But were nearly killed by a bomb At the gates of the Eighth City the Weapons focused their chi energies to open the gateway. Weakened through the process they were unable to fight off a group of monstrous creatures. They are brought before their master Changming. They were forced into gladiatorial combat and only rescued on the brink of death. The only way they could communicate with each other is through Morse code. While witnessed a fight between Danny and Changming, who claimed he was the first Iron Fist, Quan Yaozu, Tiger's Beautiful Daughter escaped and freed the others. They then attempted to escape Working together they open the gateway, but that was Changming's plan all along. Working together they were able to escape while trapping the creatures in the Eighth City. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied the Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference in preventing the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it allowed for Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. Iron Fist is part of the team of Avengers that attempt to escort Norman Osborn to a new prison. Norman escapes and re-organizes his Dark Avengers. Together with Spider-Man, Danny battles and defeats Ragnarok, the clone of Thor. Avengers vs X-Men Danny sides with the Avengers and is part of the team to attack Utopia and extract Hope Summers. He later travels to Wakanda to search for Hope after she flees. After the Phoenix Force splits into five pieces Danny gets confronted by Lei Kung the Thunderer and Master Yu Ti about the role of the Phoenix in the history of the Iron Fist. Danny decides to bring Hope to K'un Lun as a safe place to train for her role as the Phoenix. He tells her the story of a red haired Earth girl who became the Iron Fist and mastered the power of the Phoenix centuries prior. Danny and Lei Kung begin training her before the prophecy tells Spider-Man to train her. Iron Fist participates in every major battle against the Phoenix Five. After the Phoenix Five are defeated, Luke Cage disbands the New Avengers. Iron Fist: The Living Weapon After the events of Avengers vs. X-Men, Danny has a new love interest named Brenda, a reporter who interviews him about his family and later has sex with him in Rand Tower. It is revealed that his past still continues to haunt him. After this, a cadre of undead ninjas attacked him and he defeated them all. Moments later, a young monk named Pei stumbled into his apartment and collapsed before telling Danny to return to K'un-Lun. He later found a portal to K'un-Lun under one of the elevators of Rand Tower and fights another group of undead ninjas. As he made his way back into K'un Lun, he finds it engulfed in flames and the city is destroyed by a mysterious hooded figure. One of the survivors blames him for not being there as K'un-Lun's champion to defend it from invasion. Danny later grabs the man and angrily demands to be taken to Lei-Kung. Another survivor leads him to the Tree of Immortality, where Danny finds the Prince of Orphans waiting for him. He warns Danny not to go near Lei-Kung, but he ignores his pleas and finds Lei-Kung decapitated. Prince of Orphans later offers him the choice of life or death, but Danny angrily destroys the Tree and engages him in combat shortly before he is defeated. He later recovers and is shocked that the mysterious hooded figure is his father. Danny later receives visions of his dead mother and uses the Iron Fist against his father, but this doesn't stagger him and the force broke his hands. He later realizes that the person wasn't his father and the mysterious figure's identity is the One and he later breaks Danny's hand. The undead ninjas later surround him, but a mysterious man arrives on a sled and creates an avalanche, while pulling him to safety. Danny awakens in a cave, where he meets Fooh, a monk from K'un-Lun, and his old friend Sparrow, who later reveals her feelings for him and they kiss. She later reveals that Davos took her eyesight away from her as she removes her blindfold off her eyes. She tells Danny to stop him and the One and Davos, while Davos and the One declare New York City, New K'un Lun. Sparrow and Fooh nursed Danny back to health, and Fooh used some of K'un-Lun's forbidden technologies to forge metallic fists to compensate for the loss of his chi, and sent him to confront the spirit of his mother. The two of them reconciled and together with Spparow and Fooh, the three of them went back to New York to finally confront the One. They arrived at the Rand Building, where Sparrow faced against Davos and Danny faced the One once again, but was defeated. To counter this, the dead spirit of Fooh told Danny to use the chi of the citizens of K'un-Lun, thus empowering him once again. Danny again fought the One, but the One utilized the chi to break the barriers of life and death to bring Heather Rand back into the living, but something else came out. The mysterious figure was revealed to be Zhu-Kong, the God of Fire and Universal Order. Zhu-Kong tried to punish everyone within New York but the One convinced Danny to merge with him, creating a giant robot. Zhu-Kong and the merged Danny battle it out through the streets of New York, but meanwhile Davos killed the last incarnation of Shao-Lao, and Danny's chi once again is depleted. However, the One gives him the last remaining of his chi and once again engages in combat against Zhu-Kong and defeats him. All-New All-Different After dealing with former Heroes for Hire employee Jennifer Royce turned evil, Luke and Iron Fist reverted to crime-fighting as the Heroes for Hire. | Powers = Recently his powers, skill, and awareness have been all augmented to vastly higher levels; while the extent is unknown, it was stated his sense of self has grown ten thousand fold and his capabilities now posses infinite depth. He no longer tires from using his chi and is capable of using his powers for greater tasks. Examples include destroying a train with the iron fist punch as it collided with his attack at full speed, healing himself from several external injuries, and detoxifying unwittingly ingested poison in his body with his Chi. * Chi Augmentation: Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. ** Chi Manipulation: The Iron Fist grants Rand with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Orson Randall and Wu Ao-Shi. **'Iron Fist Punch:' By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. **''Nervous System Control:'' Rand has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able pass lie detector tests. **''Hypnotism:'' After obtaining The Book of the Iron Fist from Orson Randall, Rand has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see. **''Mind Fusion:'' He can use his power to temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. **''Energy Absorption:'' At times, Rand has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. **''Energy Manipulation:'' Ability to psionically tap and manipulate energy fields, most notable the electromagnetic field. **''Energy Generation:'' Iron Fist can project his Chi into a ranged attack, sort of like an energy blast. Rand can also transfer his Chi into other objects to accelerate them or give them more power, even hurling objects at his opponent or pulling objects closer.. **''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures. **''Dimensional Travel:'' Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. **''Heightened Awareness:'' Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action; such as (Iron Fist Killer) and possesses enhanced intuition. **''Enhanced Senses:'' Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. **''Empathy:'' Rand has the ability to sense the emotions/feelings of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. **''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes:'' He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. **''Enhanced Durability:'' Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. **''Enhanced Healing:'' If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries. On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Daniel received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the Iron Fist is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Rand experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Rand can also channel this energy into other people. **''Superhuman Longevity:'' Possibility of a slowed aging process much like his predecessor Orson Randall. **''Environmental Adaptation:'' Through focus and meditation, Danny can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. *''Magic Immunity:'' When he was transported to another dimension together with the Eye of Agamotto, Doctor Strange's mentor, the Ancient One appeared to him. Iron Fist was sent back to Earth, with a new outfit. The new outfit provided by the Ancient One gave Iron Fist immunity to magic. | Abilities = Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Rand is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Meditation: Rand is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. Master Martial Artist: Rand is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Recently, he has gained access to the knowledge, experience and skills of all the Iron Fists before him. When temporarily blinded by Sabretooth, he was able to still defeat the lethal mutant, without even using his chi powers. He is also skilled in unique chi based techniques, such as the "Drunken style" that masks him from such things as Spider-Man's Spider-Sense and Mister X's telepathic reflexes. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held his own against Wolverine and Captain America. Rand also holds notable victories over Gorgon (Tomi Shishido), Sabretooth, Batroc, Black Dragon, Nightshade, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. He also possesses infinite ways to kill a man, such as the Black-Black Poison Touch which uses his chi to kill anyone in the close vicinity. Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. Pressure point locator: Rand can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. He has shown himself to be capable of landing pressure point attacks on the likes of Spider-Man. Skilled Acrobat: Rand is a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. *'Multilingual:' He can speak fluent in K'un-Lun, English, Chinese and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese. | Strength = Without increasing his strength with chi, Danny possesses the peak human level of strength a man of his age, height, and build that exercises intensively. He is capable of lifting at least twice his body weight and can press lift at the very least 350 lbs but no more than 800 lbs, which is the most amount of weight a being within the Marvel Universe can lift without being classified as superhuman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to , Iron Fist is a Bill Everett concept. * Iron Fist was the first Marvel superhero to face Sabretooth, and subsequently defeat him (even without the use of his "Iron Fist" ability), at least in publication history. | Links = * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0202406/ Iron Fist movie entry on the Internet Movie Database * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/randkaiwendellif.htm A profile of his father Wendell Rand-K'ai * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/silvdrag.htm A profile of his mother Heather Duncan Rand, Silver Dragon * https://www.facebook.com/IronFistDragon A dedicated Iron Fist Facebook fan page }} pt-br:Daniel Rand (Terra-616) Category:Humans Category:Millionaires Category:Pain Suppression Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hypnosis Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Rand Family Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Detectives Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Iron Fist Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Vigilantes Category:Businesspeople